Turnabout Stage
by BlueJay-01
Summary: Just my original characters. Basically it is about Christopher Lockett a prosecutor in the district and his partner in crime Nicolet DeVinci. Together they work to find the truth.


I do not own Ace Attorney. This story just only has my original characters. This is my first story so please read and review. I put K+ as my rating because I think this is normal for Ace Attorney.

* * *

><p>I guess it's time to tell my tale. Let me warn you though it's full of twists and turns, suspense lies and red herrings. Anyone who wants to can go and exit the room right now. …Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Before I get started let me introduce myself, I'm Christopher Lockett. My friends, who I have very few of, call me Chris. Right now I am twenty years old and I became a prosecutor at the age of nine-teen. Well enough about myself let the race begin to find the truth.<p>

Prosecutor's Office Eleventh Floor 3:00 PM

Cell phone: *Brrring* *click*

"Hello Christopher Lockett of the Prosecutors Office. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Chris! Is that anyway to greet a friend of yours?"

(sigh) "Well Nicole, What is it? I'm very busy you know." I say while looking at my report.

"geez I wanted to invite you to my performance."

"Your performance?" I ask.

"You know I have been doing dance these past years. So meet me at my high school, Springfield High and I know you don't have a case so get there at seven sharp in the auditorium."

"Wait you can't just assume that I have know cases." I say.

"Well do you?" Nicole asked sharply.

"Urk! N-no." (She got me there.)

"Then meet me at seven sharp. Bye!"

"Bye." *click*

Springfield High Entrance 7:00 PM

(OK , I got here just in time. Now I just got to find Nicole.)

"Hello, Who are you?" A familiar man strolling past asked.

"I'm Christopher Lockett and I am here for Nicolet DeVinci. May I ask who's asking?"

"I am her father Allen DeVinci."

"! O-oh Hello Mr. DeVinci. (I did not see this coming) Have you seen Nicole?"

"No, but let me warn you that I am watching. You're a mature man I can already tell. Oh Loren would be proud to see her daughter dating such a fine gentlemen."

"Well thank-you any-wait a minute me and Nicole dating! No were _just _friends."

"Really? Well in due time." Mr. DeVinci says with a wink.

"Uhh-" "Chriiiiis!" Nicole makes a big scene by running up to me and giving me a pouncing hug. Luckily I regain my balance just as I lose it. (I hope I am not blushing.)

"Hey Nicole" (Ah same Nicole. Always wearing orange, It doesn't matter what it is, usually an orange tank top and shorts this time of season, as long as it's orange.)

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Mr. DeVinci said smiling then walked toward the auditorium.

"Did he give you a hard time?" Nicole asks with a stern look on her face.

"No, not at all." I say carefully not trying to talk about the awkward moment earlier. "So why did you invite me here?" I ask Nicole.

"First of all I wanted to. Second of all is to pay you back for last year."

(Oh yeah. Last year, my first case actually, Nicole's brother Giovanni DeVinci, was murdered. He was only twenty-one. I was the prosecutor on the case. With help from Nicole and a few others I found the killer.)

"Earth to Chris." Nicole says while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes"

"You have to stop spacing out like that" Nicole chuckled.

"R-right. When does the show start?"

"At 7:45 though first I have to chan-" "Hi Nicole! … Who's this?" A small little girl asks.

"Oh Hi D.D, this is Chris. Chris meet my niece, Deena DeVinci."

"Hello. What do you mean by niece?"

"Not from Giovanni, but from Nicholas, my other brother." Nicole says.

"Oh"

"Nicoooollee!" Two teens shout while panting from running to us.

"Who are they?" I ask Nicole.

"Oh these are my friends slash partners for the dance. Chris meet Miranda and Josie. Now, What is it Miranda?"

"We got to *pant* go and change." Miranda said.

"Like, right now. Nice meeting you Chris" Josie said.

"I got to go see you later." Nicole said while being dragged off by her friends.

"Yea see you later." I say.

* * *

><p>Well there is my fist chapter so I need all the help I can get. <span>So Please Review!<span>


End file.
